What hides behind her smile?
by LunarEclipse98
Summary: Lucy tries to commit suicide and no one knows why a girl who seemed so happy and strong could do such a thing, and her unfinished suicide note doesn't help. Everyone is heartbroken, especially Natsu and he needs some answers. Can he find out the reasons behind her actions & save her from herself? (Not good at summaries. Rated K for now. Rating may change.)


**Authors Notes:**

Hey! This is my first fanfiction that I have begun to write by myself. Normally I RP with a friend and that is what got my interesting in writing a fanfiction. I have only written my ideas down and was either to busy, stumped, or nervous to write them out. So I still consider myself a novice, and any comments or criticism are welcomed. (Basically that was a long-winded way to ask you to R&R. :) ).

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. I AM ONLY BORROWING THE CHARACTERS FOR MY STORY IDEA. Fairy Tail belongs to the writer Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

It was the inevitable. She knew this was coming, but it still pained her. He never belonged to her and she was a fool for believing he could have had any feelings for her. She had reached her breaking point. She was numb. No, just numb wasn't right; because there was something else she was feeling.**PAIN, nothing but pain and numbness.** A numbness that left her unable to feel, yet a pain that made her body, heart, and soul ache so bad she could no longer withstand the fight with her inner demons. Unable to keep herself from giving in and falling into the darkness within her. Bringing the knife to her skin, in one fluid motion to each wrist the deed was done. There was no saving her now. Hot, salty tears began to burn her usually bright brown eyes and fog her vision slightly as she wrote her last farewell.

**_Dear everyone,_**

**_I am sorry it has to be this way. I really am just too weak. Unknown to you all I have fought a battle for some time now. A battle which I cannot escape from; against an enemy I can never flee from. An enemy by the name of Lucy Heartfillia. Losing my love was the last straw and unfortunately I have lost the battle. I can't take any more pain. So I say goodbye to you all. I have only one regret and that is to my most precious person. I never told you how I felt. I was always too scared, but I now know he was in love with someone else. Even so I have and always will love you. My heart was captured by you long ago. I love you–_**

The pen dropped from her hand as the darkness started to enclose in on the poor broken girl. Never having time to finish her note, there was still so much she wanted to say. 'Why did I choose to seal my fate before writing my note?' She thought. Most importantly her love would never know it was him, in the end still she never got to tell him even in her last moments. The world was so cruel. Her breathing became ragged, her vision faded slowly, and her body went limp as she fell the floor.

* * *

Natsu was in a particularly good mood that evening, this was all due to the fact that he and Happy were heading over to see Lucy. He used every excuse he could to see or visit Lucy on the days she did not come to the guild. Lucy was his ray of sunshine. She made his heart skip a beat, and he wanted nothing more than to be with her constantly, wrap his arms around her, hold her, kiss her, and never let her go. He smiled as he saw the apartment and couldn't help but notice the open window on the second floor. He almost never used the door to her apartment so somewhere down the line she started leaving her window open as if she was expecting him and it warmed his heart at the thought of her waiting for him. Suddenly he was harshly pulled out of his thought about his beloved as an unsettling feeling moved though his body. That's when his heightened senses picked up an all too familiar sent. It was blood. Every muscle in his body tightened as the dreadful feeling got worse. "What's wrong Natsu?" asked a curious and worried Happy at Natsu's sudden change in mood. Ignoring the question Natsu dashed at super speed to Lucy's open window and the source of the smell, Happy following suit. As the dragon slayer launched himself onto the windowsill he almost fell backward in shock and horror. There was Lucy lying on the floor by her desk, her wrists slashed, tears flowing down her cheeks, and blood pooling around her. "LUCE!" He screamed while rushing to the figure, placing her in his arms around her. "LUCY WHY?! LUCY STAY WITH ME! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! DON'T YOU DARE DIE!" Trying desperately to keep her conscious while his own tears slid down his face. He had to stop the bleeding. "HAPPY! GET TOWELS!" He called to the forgotten exceed still frozen in shock at the site before him. "Aye!" the cat replied and in no time returned with the towels and tied them around the cuts. "Natsu! She needs a doctor!" came his voice in shaky breaths, but the pink haired dragon slayer was already ahead of him as he scooped a near lifeless Lucy into his arms and rushing to the guild. "Don't worry Luce, everything will be fine." But those words were meant just as much for him as they were to her.

* * *

In her last moments of consciousness she could have sworn she heard her name being called again and again, someone was begging her not to leave, but it was too late. The voice sounded panic-stricken and desperate but familiar. Finally her consciousness left her and the last thing she recalled was being lifted up in a pair of warm, strong arms and being told that it would be okay.

* * *

*Sighs* Got the first chapter done. I hope you guys liked it. I have some major tests coming up in the next two weeks as well as siblings birthdays so although I already have chapter two in mind I don't know how much time I will actually get to write it. I hope it will be soon though. Again, please R&R, so I know what you think. Until then.


End file.
